Beyond scared
by Jordan-of-forksx
Summary: When Bella's old friends from Phoenix come for a surprise visit, Edward and the Cullens are shocked to find she isn't the innocent and naive girl they thought they knew... Badass!Bella and its OOC STORY ADOPTED FROM the.drizzling.rain
1. Chapter 1 - Arkward

**HI PLEAE READ IMPORTANTTTTT yeahhhh hi ….. so my coison gave me this account her name was xxtwilightemoxx so I will be continuing herstorys as she doesn't have time too write as its been two years since they were updated this is a story I adopted from one of my favourite authors .rain her stroys are cool chec them out and also I would like to apologise for spelling mistakes and things because my laptopv keys are broken I cant delete so I make a mistake I have to start over so please be patient **

**The first few chapters of this story was wrote by the drizzling rain and I adopted this from her so the first few chaptrs I will be posting belong to her as she wrote them then ill tell you when the chapters are my own thank you and please review xx**

Bella sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair before brushing strands of it behind a pierced ear. She was dead on her feet, and would have gladly keeled over had she not been firmly seated at her desk in her seventh period History class. The ever dull Mr. Scott droned on about some King Henry and his "numerous wives"; Bella could recall something about an heir, but that was about it.

Out of all her classes, History had to be the worst. Who cared about something that happened a hundred years ago? Bella certainly didn't.

Her chocolate brown eyes shifted from the bespectacled teacher to the clock above the doorway, reading a time of 2:15. Five minutes to go. Five incredibly painful minutes.

"... King Henry then died in 1547, and his son, Edward, took the crown..."

So.

Boring.

Suppressing a groan, Bella resisted the urge to bang her head against the edge of her desk in hopes of making it stop. Then again, she mused dryly, that probably wasn't the best of ideas; she had a killer headache already. Mr. Scott's nasally voice dominated the otherwise silent classroom, only interrupted by the periodic snoring of her fellow classmates or the small cries of dying brain cells...

The bell rang, giving several students an unwelcome wake up call; the boy sitting beside her jolted, drool running down his cheek while he mumbled incoherently. Bella paid the boy no mind and pumped her fist in the air, her day getting phenomenally better in the short thirty seconds that had passed since the bell. She slid out of her seat and gathered her things, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She smiled at the thought of seeing Edward. It was one of those rare, sunny days in Forks, Washington, the kind that the Cullens would be forced to stay out of school for. Or, as the majority of the student body thought, out camping. Bella sniggered. Honestly, try as she might, she was forever unable to visualize her boyfriend camping.

Bella pulled the class door open, and walked into the clearing hallway. The small amount of students attending Forks High School didn't take long to get out the front door, especially on a Friday. Not to mention the sun was a definite bonus.

Avoiding the few teens left, she descended the stairs, careful not to trip over her own two feet. Exiting through the door nearest to the parking lot, Bella waltzed towards her old truck. Wielding her keys, she unlocked it with a click and clambered inside, slamming the door shut after her. Switching on the radio Edward had installed for her, she started up the truck with a grin, the engine beginning to purr softly. Static buzzed from the speakers, and Bella reached over to adjust the dial. Stations whizzed by, none peaking her interest.

"-I wanna scream and shou-"

"-bulletproof, nothing to lose-"

"-never, ever, getting back toge-"

Shutting off the radio with an unimpressed snort, Bella opened the passenger seat glove box to reveal a hidden stash of discs. Sifting through them, she ultimately decided on one titled Appetite for Destruction, a Guns 'N Roses album. Opening the case, she popped it in the slot, and tossed the empty case on the seat beside her. Bella, waiting for the music to begin, put the truck into gear. Turning all the way around in order to see past the rear window, Bella hit the gas and backed out from her parking spot.

The steady thrum of a guitar erupted from the speaker, soon joined by another, each complimenting the other perfectly.

She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to a special place

And if I stared too long

I'd probably break down and cry

Bella's brown hair bobbed as she nodded her head to the rhythm of the song, tapping her delicate fingers on the thin steering wheel as she did so. Driving out into the road, she began to sing along, her voice warbling slightly out of key. Bella never played this kind of music around Edward - mostly, she guessed, because she never had a chance to remember. Her taste in music had to be the last thing on her mind when in the company of her boyfriend.

Pulling into the driveway of her and Charlie's house, Bella slapped her hand down on the CD player, shutting it off before the final track had ended. Smiling to herself, she removed the keys and got out, making sure to lock it before heading to the front door.

Shaking the doorknob experimentally, Bella determined that Charlie was still at work, before remembering the short note that had been left at her bedside that had told her just that. Holding up a different key this time, she unlocked the door and entered, tossing her backpack carelessly to the side and making a bee line for the kitchen; she was starved.

Stomach rumbling, Bella pulled the fridge door open and grabbed last night's leftovers, unwilling to make anything new. Elbowing it closed, Bella sat at the dining table and ripped off the plastic cover of the small container filled with mac and cheese. Grabbing a fork, she dove right in, not much caring that it was near frozen solid.

"Surely you could have made something better than that?"

The silverware fell from her grip, her hand coming to her chest to feel the skittering heart beneath her shirt; Bella spun around to see none other than her boyfriend, Edward. Beautiful as ever, ice cold skin sparkling in the sunlight, his golden eyes stared back at her, tinged with concern. "I'm sorry, love; did I scare you?"

Sighing in relief, Bella shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine..." Looking down, she realized she had stood up completely, and sunk back into her seat.

"Are you sure?"

Bella rolled her eyes at his worry. "Yes," she said.

Turning back around, Bella retrieved her fork and stabbed a piece of macaroni. Edward watched her with an odd amount of interest, which would have unnerved Bella had she not been used to her boyfriend's quirks. Before she could bring the food to her lips, the doorbell rang; "I can get it," the vampire offered, noticing the look on his girlfriend's face. "No, it's alright. I'll get it." She let out an annoyed huff as she tossed the fork on the table in frustration. It hit the wood with a bang, and her chair screeched as she stood. Bella marched to the front door and opened it forcefully, answering it with a hostile hiss. "Yes?"

Standing on the stoop was a man, dressed head to toe in black and a helmet clasped at his side. He smiled at her crookedly. "Well, look who it is; good ol' Bella Swan." The man looked her over, and he added: "Holy shit, girl, what happened to you?"

Getting over shock, she beamed. "Jason!" she screamed, forgetting her hunger and annoyance, and launched herself towards him. The man, Jason, laughed. "Good to see you, too, Bells," he said, hugging her back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but... who are you?" Edward, now standing at the shadowed doorway and taking visible care to avoid the sunlight, inquired, his nose scrunched in uncharacteristic confusion.

"Um..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Mixed feelings

**SO THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY .rain AND I ADOPTED THIS STORY FROM HER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY HAVE BEEN WRITTEN AND ILL PUBLISH IF I GET MORE REVIEWS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITES. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER ONWARDS WILL BE ALL Y OWN WRITING ….**

Awkward had always been the first word to come to mind when one thought of good girl Bella Swan, right behind the word clumsy. She was the girl who always did her homework, never partied, didn't have sex, drink, or drive irresponsibly. She was the teacher's pet and one of the most popular girls in her small school. At first glance, many would believe her to be shallow and boring. However, unbeknownst to many in the small town of Forks, seventeen-year-old Bella Swan was infamous back in Phoenix for being the biggest bad girl in her high school. Several high schools, even.

Young Isabella Swan had been living the good life in Phoenix, her and her loyal circle of friends getting into trouble on a near daily basis. She had worn a buffed up leather jacket with the personalized insignia of their band Beyond Sacred on the back, smoked cigarettes and had owned a large, beautiful black motorcycle. Beyond Sacred had been an experiment; a stupid way to pass the time. Jason had brainstormed the title, and while Bella had thought it rather stupid, it had stuck. Bella was always pleased to tell everyone willing to listen that she was in a band, and how their punk rock music was much better than their name. Max, barely a year her senior, used to always gripe about how much she would speak of their band, and, whenever those words were uttered, Bella would proudly retort with the fact that they wouldn't have even had their first gig had she not done so. It was thanks to her that Beyond Sacred was a fairly popular indie garage band. For months they had been getting weekly requests for playing at bars, clubs and parties. It had seemed as if Beyond Sacred was getting the big break they had always hoped for.

Unfortunately, everything she and her friends had worked towards crumbled just as quickly as it had been built...

All with one stupid, simple mistake.

"Um... Jason, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Jason, a... old friend from Phoenix." Bella stumbled over her words, biting her lower lip awkwardly as she searched both men's expressions. Jason looked confused with his brows furrowed, while Edward's face was blank and impossible to read. "Er..." she trailed off, trying to break the silence. Feeling the hot sun on her back, Bella quickly said, "How about we head inside, hmm? I can make some... er, something." She ended lamely, combing a pale hand through her hair, remembering the lack of food; she made a mental note to tell Charlie they were out of... well, just about everything.

"Nah, that's alright, Bells - I've gotta head back to the rest of the guys; they can't wait to see you!" A grin broke out across his face, his eyes sparkling. Leaning in and giving her a quick hug, he said, "See you soon, Bella." Walking down the steps and off the stoop, Jason approached a motorcycle, painted black with their old insignia and the words Beyond Sacred inscribed above it in fancy white ink. Grinning faintly at old memories, Bella waved her goodbye, watching as the man swung a leg over the bike and took his helmet before shoving it over his raven black hair.

Walking back inside and closing the door, Bella headed toward the kitchen, fully intending on finishing off the last of the mac and cheese. Edward seemed to glide beside her, not making a sound as he joined her in the cool kitchen. Sitting back down in her chair, Bella picked up her fork and continued eating, the macaroni having warmed up enough to spear. Her golden eyed mate sat beside her quietly. "Who was that, Bella? That man... he doesn't seem like a good influence." Edward told her, eyes squinted seriously.

Bella chewed as she listened, stopping dead as he finished. Frowning, she turned to face her boyfriend, not at all pleased. "What do you mean?"

Edward, half of him sparkling in the sunlight peeking past the drapes, began to speak again. He started hesitantly, as if knowing a storm was coming. "I don't feel comfortable with you being around him... I read his thoughts, Bella -"

"So, you're asking me to just abandon a friend, is that it?" Bella asked, her anger rising. Slamming her utensil down in a frustrated manner, she stood. "You're asking me to stay away from someone I've know for years - years - before I met you, let alone before we even started dating!" Edward looked taken aback, standing as well and holding up his hands in a calming way. "Please, Bella, just listen to me -"

"You're asking me to stay away from someone I've known forever just because you don't like them, is that it? Huh? Well, it's my Goddamn life, I hope you know! And that's exactly how it's going to stay." Bella's face was red and her chest heaved from her outburst; fuming, she fixed her boyfriend with a piercing stare. "Get out," she ordered quietly.

"Bella -"

"I said: Get. Out!"

Bowing his head in surrender, Edward promptly obeyed her wishes. He pushed in his chair and walked toward another part of the house, disappearing from Bella's sight. Although she could hear nothing afterward, she knew he had escaped through the window closest to the woods.

Sighing exasperatedly, Bella slumped back down in her chair, her hunger gone; this had been the first ever fight she had had with Edward. She only hoped they were as strong a couple as she thought they were - if not, who knew how long their relationship could last. A small part of her was rather pleased with itself; after all, it was the first fight they had and she had come out victorious.

Her phone buzzed, causing Bella to jump; shock fading, she removed the phone from her jean pocket, skimming the caller ID. It was Jason. Grinning, she hit talk and brought it up to her ear.

"What's up, man?" Bella asked, standing up. She walked over to the stairs, nodding her head as if the man were right in front of her. "Yeah, it's alright... No, why?" She paused at the foot of the stairs, listening intently. "No fucking way, Jace! Of course I'll be there!"

Climbing up the stairs at a slow, distracted pace, Bella continued with her conversation. "Yeah, I don't think that Edward would be too happy with me doing that... No, I am not a wuss, you take that back asshole!"

Laughing, Bella shut the door to her bedroom. Letting herself fall onto her unmade bed, phone still clutched to her ear, Bella played with her hair and listened intently to the other end of the line. Giggling at a joke Jason had cracked, Bella said, "Hey, listen dude, I gotta go - my dad's due to be home soon and I gotta clean the house. I mean, if I'm grounded, how the hell are we gonna do anything? Not that that's ever stopped me before, if you know what I mean."

A beat. "See you soon, man - oh, and say hey to the rest of the guys, alright?" She hit the end button after his "will do" and goodbye, tossing the phone to the side. With a small sigh, she willed herself onward, ready to face all the chores Charlie had listed for her - knowing the band was to be reunited again made it near impossible to complain about anything. Even when it came to washing dishes.


End file.
